capricafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Zoe Graystone
Zoe's status Is Zoe deceased? The short answer is "yes," but if so, we have no story. We are carrying four "Zoes" on the transcript (I put them there), and not completely sure there won't be another one when (if?) Zoe gets transplanted into a human-like avatar. Do we need multiple Zoe pages?--Jim in Georgia Talk 21:40, February 8, 2010 (UTC) OK Preview is not my friend. Seems IE freezes when I do that, so I apologize for multiple edits. (Must be my IT dept discouraging my Wikia edits while at work). Ergh! My copy-paste didn't work either! OK, from memory: * Human Zoe and Cyber Zoe are as similar as "Jim" in Georgia and "Gaarmyvet." They're the same, just they interact with two different (and overlapping?) groups of people via different means. When Human died, so did Cyber. * Twin and Cylon are alike in almost the same way. But, since Twin is derived from Cyber (who's created/derived from Human), and Cylon is derived from Twin, Cylon has all the same memories, experiences, etc., as Twin. ** Does Twin know what Cylon is doing? * Human is deceased, but "Zoe" is not. * IMHO, at this point, they should all be on the same page, since their existence is rather linear. Cyber wasn't a separate entity, so could not experience anything that Human didn't. Twin existed as a reflection of Human, so her experiences were derived from Human's experiences. Perhaps they will be further enhanced by Cylon's experiences. Bdore 23:29, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ETA - Lacy actually referred to Zoe's status as similar to the Trinity. Bdore 16:03, February 17, 2010 (UTC) A followup to the above: * Human Zoe is dead ** Her avatar only existed while she was in VR * Twin Zoe is "dead." Pure avatar, her program was removed from VR, and subsequently destroyed when Daniel "captured" it * Cylon Zoe is "alive," and holds some or all of the personality of Twin Zoe ** The Cylon has an avatar, but only while in VR. The Cylon's avatar resembles Zoe, Zoe's avatar, and Zoe's twin, rather than the Cylon - Bryan 17:33, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I think we're still getting the feel for this. A lot of people are going to become Cylons (opinion not spoiler). I can see Philo, Heracles, Lacy, Nestor(?), Tamara. They won't necessarily be "toasters."--Jim in Georgia Talk 23:02, February 27, 2010 (UTC) : On the BSG wiki, there was a misunderstanding regarding the early release or previews that had at least one person "knowing" that Tamara, not Zoe, was the Cylon. I would have disagreed until last night's show. The others you list is interesting. Philo: sympathetic; Heracles wants to be virtual anyway; Lacy? don't think I agree. Nestor: perhaps; Tamara? Oh yeah. - Bryan 04:01, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Subpages / Tabs If you want to have a separate pages for Zoe Graystones as a Human, Cyber & Cylon you could create subpages for each and use the Basepage as a summary page tabs - example | }} /Human|Human}} /Cyber|Cyber}} /Cylon|Cylon}} }} : -- Chief 00:20, February 22, 2010 (UTC) *Neat idea! I think part of this is getting a concensus on who we're gonna call "Zoe." I'm leaning toward the idea of "Zoe" being the creature she is now, but I'm not sure yet.--Jim in Georgia Talk 00:28, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Links I removed the link to "datamining." Although that is the method she used to acquire information for the Twin avatar, there's not really a Caprica-specific meaning for the term, nor is it very prominent in the series. I left the link to sentience though - that's a concept critical to the development of the Cylons.- Bryan 23:19, March 3, 2010 (UTC)